rehab with Demi
by holl45852
Summary: 14 yo Emily is in treatment for self harm and depression when demi lovato her idol is in the same centre as her. she sparks up friendship with Demi and ends up opening up to her and telling her everything, Demi holds her while she cries and cries. please read past 1, it does get better, sorry for spelling (nothing to do with camprock but needed a catagory and demi is in camprock
1. Chapter 1

i took a deep breath as i walked towards the rehab doors. i look around me and let my long dark hair fall as a curtian around face, i walked upto the doors, took a dead breath and walked inside. i walked upto the esk and said my name 'Emily, im here to check myself in' my eyes pricked with tears and my cheeks burned,. the lay on the desk smiled at my sympathetically an pointed me in the right direction.

i spoke with diffeent people, it felt like a dream, i got checked in and shown around by a big friendly guy. i went to my room put my things down, i felt so alone. but i was glad, glad that i had finally decided to fce my issues.

i decided to go for a walk around, i went down a corridor and heard voices coming from a room, i looked inside. 'Hey, im Jess, your knew right? sit down'. i looked around the room and saw about 10, maybe 12 teenage girs just like me. they all looked so friendly, not like Eleanor. non of them asked why i was there, they all looked so non-judgemental. they were just talking about music when she walked in. Demi Lovato.

i gasped, Demi Lovato was here in the same treatment centre as me. my idol, the person who's story and music basically saved me. she was the one who helped me to make the desicion to come here. she looked around awkwardly, nobody knew what do say. it was clear she was self harming, she looked really ill. 'Here' i said, 'Sit down?' i moved up so there was room.

she nodded gratefully and she came and sat right next to me. everyone just carried on talking tryig to make it less awkward. 'hi' i said. hey she replied. 'Emily, but everyone calls me Em'. Demi looked at me weighing me up. i smiled nervously and nodded my head. 'sorry' she said, i looked at her confused. 'its just seeing you here, you dont look older then 15 and your in treatment, its so sad'

i just looked down at my hands. '14' i said. 'im 14'. i was trying to fight back the tears. Demi put her hand of my shoulder an squeezed. i looked up and brushed my hair back. she grabbed my wrist. dammit. i looked at my arm, the make up trying to cover my cuts was wearing off.

the treatment centre was practically in the middle of no where and there was a small area outside that had swings on it. how childish a 14 year old and a 20 year old swinging on park swings. i dont know it felt good, like i was flying. like i was free. i started to tell Demi about why i was here.


	2. Chapter 2

after that day with Demi i felt like i finally had someone to talk to, like someone actually understood. id been here about 3 weeks. i talked with Demi everyday.

i was starting to find things hard. i was aloud a phone call so i called my bestfriend. it started off okay and i asked her what was being said about me. she went quiet, she refused to tell me. i begged and begged her, she eventually told me some of it. i couldnt handle what was being said about me.

i ran to my room, barged past demi in tears. i slammed the door and shoved a chair against the door. i couldnt stop crying. i was scratching all my arms and making the cuts what werent fully healed to bleed.

it was bleading crazily now.


	3. Chapter 3

i could hear someone knocking on my door and trying to open it.

GO AWAY

i screamed.

'its demi' the voice replied 'let me in Em, we can talk yeah, please'

the way she said please made me open it.

It started earlier this year. A girl called Eleanor stared to call me. She would call me ugly, fat, a mess, pull me hair, rip my work up, they seemed to be getting better, she didn't call me or take my dinner,  
I was actually happy, she invited me to her house, but she decided she would spit on me, and pull my hair, her parents weren't in at this time, I was fighting back the tears. I said I was going to go home, she replied good, I rang my mum and asked her to pick me up. she did, she asked if i had a good time, i lied to her and said i did. she had enough on her plate, my dad had just left us, I decided not to see him because of what he had done to her, my grandad was now refusing to speak to me. Everything was getting to much.

I had an argument with my mum, I went upstairs, checked my facebook and saw things she was writing about me, I burst into tears, I picked up a razor and cut myself. It gave me a release, I don't know but its become my coping mechanism. I began to take time of school, telling my mum I was ill, she believed me and let my stay off, my attendance was low. I hate myself for it,

my mum didn't even know about Eleanor. I don't want to see my mum upset. I've let her down so much, I know she wouldn't mind about this, she would want to help me and get help.

I just couldn't tell her, I just couldn't, them my uncle got put in hospital, he had cancer, and loads of things wrong, he died, I saw him nearly every day for 2 months in the hospital, now I know I'm never going to see him again and I can't bear it, I miss him so much, I know its better for him, but I went to see his body before his funeral and now. I can't get that image out of my head, and I keep dreaming about it, I can't handle it anymore,

I'm done, I'm done, done, done.. ' I burst into tears, I kept repeating done, I was rocking back and forth.

I couldn't handle it, then I felt Demi grab hold of me, she pulled me towards her,

and held me while I cried, I cried and cried and cried, she just held me tight telling me it would be okay stroaking my hair. i just let out big whale sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

after crying for what semed like forever. i leaned up from Demi's shoulder where she still had hold tight of me, i looked at her, she was crying too.

'im sorry' i said.

she shook her head. 'no, i know what your going through and how hard it really is, your so brave telling me all this.

i was still crying and so was Demi.

i just looked at her, my idol. i saw what them bullies really did to her, she was trying so hard to fight back the tears but i could see the pain behind her eyes.

'Dem' i wispered.  
she looked up  
'are you okay? i asked

she just looked at me, lip quivering and she started to cry big heavy sobs.

they hated me and now they made me hate me too' i half whispered.

the tears began to fall from my eyes again, Demi was still crying, i couldnt bare it, seeing somene in that much pain. i edged closer to her. i put my arm around her shoulder. she moved towards me and put her arms roud me and sobbed onto my sholder. i just held onto her while she cried.


End file.
